


Алиса

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: Алиса выросла. Сказка закончилась.





	Алиса

— Привет, Алиса. — Шляпник задумчив. Взгляд его зеленых глаз устремлен вдаль, а руки то и дело проносят чашку с чаем мимо рта. Чай иногда выплескивался, но он этого не замечал.

— О чем так серьезно думаешь, Шляпник? — спросила Алиса, наблюдая за ним.

— О том, что все кончается, лишь начавшись. Конец в начале. 

— Я не понимаю... — Договорить она не успела. 

— А понимать необязательно, если бы все друг друга понимали, было очень скучно жить, я полагаю. — Он улыбнулся, на его лице было написано детское удивление, когда он заметил облитый чаем фрак.

 

Алиса иногда забывает о том, что она необычная. Суета захватывает ее все сильнее и сильнее, а мир кажется все больше обычным — скучным и невыразительным. 

Алиса усердно учится. Алиса забыла многое.

 

Кот часто шутил не смешно. На банальный вопрос он мог ответить вопросом и запутать еще больше.

— Куда мне идти, Кот?

— А куда тебе надо? — Чешир улыбался. Когда Кот улыбается, он серьезен. Когда он шутит, Кот смертельно серьезен.

— Думаю, мне все равно, — подумав, ответила Алиса.

— Если все равно куда идти, то почему бы не пойти туда, куда хочется?

— А если я заблужусь? 

— Значит, ты сама так захотела, Алиса. — Голос уже отдалялся, лишь острозубая улыбка осталась висеть в воздухе. Но ненадолго: она, словно подумав, исчезла вслед за хозяином.

 

Алиса многое знает. Жизнь научила, как любят говорить. Она уже не любит учиться. Алиса ищет новый путь. 

 

— Уже пора уходить? — с печалью в голосе и со слезами на глазах спросила Алиса.

— Да.

— Но как же я Вас увижу? — отчаяние в голосе.

— А ты никогда не расти, Алиса, будь ребенком. 

— Так просто? — Алиса поражена.

— Все гениальное просто. — Шляпник качнул головой в знак согласия. Его глаза были печальны, но полны надежды.

 

Алиса работает на нелюбимой работе. Алиса плачет по ночам. Она скучает по Стране Чудес, но никак найти ее не может. 

Алиса часто пьет. Она вспоминает глаза Шляпника и его слова и не видит в них смысла.

Алиса выросла. Вот она вышла замуж. Заботы дают о себе знать, Алиса старается не думать.

Лишь по ночам Алиса вновь в Стране Чудес. Ведет беседы с Шляпником, старается не напугать Кролика, пытается понять Чеширского Кота. 

Наутро она просыпается, с удивлением осознает, что это сон, и стирает с щек слезы.

Алиса кричит на мужа. Не любит его. А муж не любит Алису. Он сдает ее в психбольницу, потому что Страны Чудес не существует. 

Алиса часто вспоминала разговор с Котом. 

 

— Ничего не поделаешь. — Кот не улыбался, однако голос его был пропитан иронией. — Все мы здесь не в своём уме — и ты, и я!

— Откуда вы знаете, что я не в своём уме? — спросила удивленно Алиса.

— Конечно, не в своём, — ответил Кот. — Иначе как бы ты здесь оказалась?

 

Алиса вышла из психиатрической больницы. Ее не вылечили — ее сделали такой, как все.

Алиса мечтает о Стране Чудес. Она купила кокаин. Считает, что хотя бы на мгновение окажется там.

Доза была смертельна. 

Страна Чудес тускнеет, исчезает без Алисы. Скучает и плачет выдуманный мирок. Не может мир без своего героя. Он решил уйти туда, где Алиса.

Но знаете, может быть, когда-нибудь вновь найдется Алиса, которая оживит Страну Чудес.


End file.
